I want to make it right
by ernestjohn18
Summary: Veigar, a yordle who once disliked the Fae Sorceress now wanted to make things right. Realizing that it could already be late to admit, he wanted to give it a shot as to reconcile with her. However, he needed to be more open 'cause she's not the yordle that she used to be anymore WARNING: DARK Lulu and usage of Profanity Censored
1. Is it too late

_Is she still the same?_

While walking down the hallway of the Institute, Veigar had been repeating this question for the past few months. He was thinking about a certain female yordle that changed into something different. Before, she was a cheery and carefree yordle who liked to make everyone smile and who loved to be in her own world. She was an annoying pest him, a pain in the a$$ to get into his nerve as he would try to avoid the insane yordle whenever she tried to approach him. She wanted him to be her friend, but he insisted that never in his life to befriend 'someone whose crazy like her'. He regretted only now that statement he made.

 _You're an a$$hole. You're also crazy, but you just wouldn't admit it._

Now, she's a yordle who was cold, straight, and mature. She treated the champions as fellow colleagues and not like immediate friends. She despised bullies, even from summoners as she would not hesitate to implement THE serious treatment for those who would irritate her. Whenever she's called to participate in any League matches, she was very determinant on the objectives unlike from before that she would wander around the Rift to explore things that would waste time in battle. She would never leave any of her teammates behind as she would sacrifice her life to provide her team the opportunity to push through until victory. Her role was Support, and she took the position very seriously then. She received praises for honorable teamwork, but just showed no smile like it's not something to be proud of.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Darn it,"_

Veigar muttered as he was low on health and trying to fall back to base after a failed teamfight. He sensed an aura around him as he looked at his back to see Caithlyn charging her ultimate at him. She pulled the trigger, the world went into slow motion as he was immobilized in fear that it was his end to lose the match. He shut his eyes, waiting to be shot.

 _"Are you just going to stand there all day, jacka$$?"_

 _Veigar opened his eyes unexpectedly and they became wide like saucers. He saw Lulu blocking the bullet as it pierced her left shoulder. She was bleeding, but she showed tolerance as she kept herself steady from passing out._

 _"Lulu, what are you doing?" Veigar asked._

 _"Saving your sorry arse," Lulu spat, "What does it look like? Letting myself be the target dummy?"_

 _"Come on, we need to get back to base to rejuvenate and defend our nexus," Veigar insisted as he gave out a hand to help her._

 _The Fae Sorceress swatted his hand away as she used 'Whimsy' on him._

 _"I don't need your f#cking hand, Veigar. You go ahead while I try to ward some checkpoints."_

 _"But you're health is below fifty percent," Veigar pointed._

 _"I can give two sh!ts about it, but now is not the time," Lulu growled she added 'Help,Pix!' on him, "Go now before the enemy team can get the inhibitor."_

 _At that, she vanished as she went to the enemy jungle. Veigar could not believe that she was very persistent to help her comrades. He was also in shock because Lulu used foul language like she lost her innocent character. Shedding a tear, he went back to base as he prepared to regain his strength all the while to defend the nexus._

He remembered the past whenever she looked at him with her cute emerald eyes like a puppy's, he would blush at the spot. Very innocent and cute that he hid his infatuation to not give her any signs of him showing care. As in REAL CARE. Unfortunately, in the present time, she would gaze at anyone with yellow eyes like his', but with a more fiery and feral look like she would remember the victim's face and put his/her name in her notebook for 'remembrance' before she would... kill him/her.

Lastly, he recalled a moment where she went berserk. The moment where he felt really lost without her. A month ago or two, Veigar challenged an unknown summoner in a duel because Veigar believed that the summoner was so very powerful that he could easily bring the world to its knees. He also heard that this summoner wanted power like him. Not wanting to lose his purpose in joining the league, Veigar searched the summoner in hoping to eradicate him to win the competition. They fought, though the summoner didn't show any signs of fighting back as he kept blocking Veigar's spells, pleading him to stop his confusion. But Veigar was not the type of in listening. Usual in his madness, he kept on and on until he pinned the summoner down right where he wanted. Veigar wanted to kill him, proving that he will get the world first.

It was then, he felt a something wrong. He felt a strong pain in his chest as he was pushed back with greater force before hitting a solid wall. As he regained composure, he looked in front of him to see a nightmare. The Fae Sorceress was standing in front the downed summoner. She was tainted in a different dark magic. One hand a dark flame and the other hand her strange staff like it was corrupted. She was corrupted. She was wearing her Wicked Lulu skin, but without the hat and the red edges from her dress were deep blue. She was glaring at Veigar with golden eyes that were glowing in anger. He remembered those words she said to him.

 _Veigar, why?!_

 _It's bad enough of you hurting me, but hurting my beloved summoner? That's just insane in a wrong manner!_

 _He may have dark magic, but only because it's to fight for what it's right! And I let myself drown in it for the same purpose!_

There was one more that he remembered from her. It was a painful one.

 _I can forgive you for disliking my existence and character, but know this, Veigar. If you ever harm my link ever again, I will_ _ **END**_ _your soul. I will never forgive for what you've done today and never in the coming future._

Veigar wanted to stop. He wanted to say something to her, but he was not sure if he could do it after what he experienced what she experienced. He knew it would be too late to admit his emotions, but he would at least try to let them all out to put his mind to rest. He searched Lulu's room, but she was not there. He asked some of the champions and they said that she was on top of the Institute's roof, watching the skies as her usual thing. He began setting out to her location. He just wanted to have a moment where everything was normal. No regrets.

He wanted her to be his friend.

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON**


	2. Finally reconciled

Veigar felt his heartbeat slightly speeding up as he made his way up to the rooftop. Possibly because of getting near to confront Lulu, but at the same time he feared to face torment soon if ever. He must be confident if he ever wished to make amends with her 'cause he didn't want her to hate him anymore. He wanted the pain to stop by being friends with her. It may not be the same to befriend her, but he was sure that it should be enough to be treated like an acquaintance. As he began to open the door, it suddenly opened as he quickly took a few steps back. He looked to see the cantankerous cavalier in his wicked smile as he greeted Veigar with a spit, thought not directly at him, but at the floor.

"Hey there, ya little evil!" Kled smirked, "I reckon ya were looking for your precious girl, eh?"

"How did yo-" Veigar started to ask but was interrupted.

"We just finished our 'friendly' chat for today," Kled chuckled, "She suspected that ya wanted to talk to her with yer mouthy mouth."

"So, can I proceed?" Veigar asked, dumbfounded.

The cavalier smirked again as he went to the side of the door, gesturing him to enter.

"Good luck, ya piece of sh!t! Ya'll need it!" Kled said as he went down the stairwell, leaving the area.

As Veigar shut the door behind him, he saw a familiar yordle sitting at a bench while looking at the blue sky. She was wearing a black dress with blue edges, high knee black socks, and what seemed to be shoes for a witch. It was her, but he was too hesitant to approach her now 'cause he might interrupt her daily routine, fearing of getting hit by glitter or worse. Taking a deep breath, he walked to her as he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly, not wanting to look at him.

"Please, I just want to talk to you," Veigar declared, trying to act confident.

...

A few minutes of silenced passed before she moved to the other side of the bench, patting the open space for him. Still not daring to gaze at him for a moment.

"Sit beside me," Lulu ordered.

The mage complied without a second thought. He remembered the feeling of being with the one that he hated the most was embarrassing as if it would've had ruined his reputation of being 'evil'. Now, the feeling of being with someone who hated him more was awkward. She now looked to be an evil yordle like him, someone who went insane like him, but more serious than him. Veigar still believed that there was still some good at her heart. It's just that she's not showing it that much to anyone, except for a few and her summoner.

"I've been meaning to tell you something that I wished to address for some time now," Veigar confessed.

"And what would that be?" Lulu asked in a calm tone.

 _'Okay, she seems to be in a normal mood'_ Veigar mentally sighed.

"I'm sorry"

...

...

...

"What?" Lulu then glanced at him with eyebrows raised.

"You heard me, I want to end this pain that I've been hiding for months now."

"Are you serious?" Lulu groaned, "What are you apologizing for?"

"For hiding what I feel," Veigar sighed.

"Feel?" Lulu glared, "Veigar, you never showed any sh!t about me ever since I joined the League."

"That's because I was afraid," Veigar retorted, trying to counter her, "Afraid of destroying my reputation."

"For being evil, which for me is just a pathetic excuse to save your sorry hide," Lulu snarled, "You did a good job at saving your title."

"Well, I'm evil and I didn't need any friends," Veigar stated, "But, in truth, I needed one, like you."

"Such drama, douche bag," Lulu rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Seriously, Lulu, I needed one," Veigar pleaded, "While I pushed you off whenever you tried to get near me, I felt guilty for pushing away that opportunity you were trying to give to me."

"You should've been truthful," Lulu pointed.

"I know, and I'm really sorry," Veigar nodded, "I wished I was open to myself. Like your summoner who showed pity on you."

It was then, dark purple energy began to emanate from Lulu's right hand that turned into a fist. Her eyes were slightly glowing yellow as she gritted her teeth in anger, growling menacingly than even Warwick could make of. Veigar reacted quickly by raising his hands like he was surrendering.

"I understand that you're still mad for what I did to your summoner," Veigar cringed, "Don't worry, I'm not offending him. He's a good person. Like he's a father to you."

The anger died down on Lulu's face, but she was still glaring at him.

"Remember why I challenged your summoner?" Veigar asked.

"Because you thought he was going beat you first in taking the world?" Lulu frowned.

"Yes, that's for anyone to think," Veigar nodded, "But, I also had another reason that they may never understand. I battled him because I thought that he infected you."

"Infected, eh?" Lulu's anger was starting to rise up again, but slowly.

"I thought he corrupted your soul, diminishing your positivity and possibly your connection with the Fae, even Pix felt like it. I thought I could save you and return you to your real self," Veigar cleared his throat before continuing, "But, after hearing those painful statements, I realized that you chose this path because you wanted to. Like me, you changed into someone else."

"To protect him," Lulu declared.

"Like he was your own dad, your own family," Veigar nodded.

"He gave me love that I once lost when I left them," Lulu sighed, "If only you had seen my pain, you could've understand what I felt."

Her anger died down, feeling a little sad, but normal. Her eyes stopped glowing as they turned back to emerald green.

The mage then looked down, averting his gaze from her.

"I wish to ask forgiveness, Lulu. For the things I've done to make you experience such pain and suffering. I'll make it up to you if will let me. Since before you wanted to be friends with me, I will take up that offer if you will reconsider it. Please, Lulu, I need you to be... my friend."

Veigar was tearing up. He expected to be ignored and to be left alone if rejected. It was painful to confess, but he was glad to let it all out his pain. The next thing he knew, he felt himself being touched as his face was held by two purple hands. They directed his face to look at her once again. Veigar could see that Lulu was unfazed. Her expression was but only blank with her deadly glare. If she was not feeling any sympathy, then why did she hold his face?

She used one hand to wipe off the tears from his cheek while she used the other hand to slightly slapped his cheek. It wasn't that strong, but it left an unnoticeable mark on it. Veigar was stunned.

"Despite being late in expressing your emotions, it was something worthwhile to hear," Lulu admitted.

"Does that mean?" Veigar gasped.

"Yes, you're forgiven for everything," Lulu nodded before giving a smile, "Except the part where you hurt my summoner, of course."

Veigar knew that smile from anywhere. The time when she was new to the League, she would show that smile to just about anybody, whether good or bad. A smile that was so innocent that no one would ever deny such cuteness. Wanting to feel more positivity, he went closer to her and embraced her before burying his face to her hair. She was not embarrassed as there were no signs of her blushing or even making a look of disgust. She just let him hold her as she patted his back as to return the hug. After a while, they broke the hug to get some air.

"I want you to take this as a sign of reconciliation."

Lulu was forming some kind of a material from her hands as dark energy began to flow around her. The material turned out to be her original hat, the classic one where it had a pointy tip.

"Are you sure?" Veigar asked.

"Don't worry, I have several copies of them at my home in Bandle," Lulu shrugged.

"Oh, so you got accepted there?" Veigar inquired.

"Yeah, of course it was because my summoner put in a good word for them," Lulu chuckled.

"I see," Veigar then took the hat and placed it at his backpack, "Thank you, Lulu."

"You're welcome, master of evil," Lulu beamed.

At that, the sorceress jumped out of the bench before stopping near to the door. A beautiful sunset was shown in the front view of the two yordles.

"I have to go now," Lulu announced, "I'm going to meet my summoner at his room for dinner. You can join us if you want."

"Sure, I would be honored to," Veigar nodded with confidence.

Lulu giggled before she looked at him with her once happy look before leaving, "Well, see you later if you do."

She exited the area, leaving Veigar alone with the wind chilling him. It was finally over. The pain was erased. He finally had a friend to be free from his loneliness. She was someone that he could now rely on.

 **THE END**


End file.
